Miley and Lilly get a new game
by CaptainJack567
Summary: Celebrating the long awaited Lego Lord of the Rings video game. This will be a two shot with Miley and Lilly buying and playing the game. Enjoy.


**Hey all. It's me. Okay, so if you don't know, and if you don't you're living under a rock, Lego Lord of the Rings the video game is coming out in a week. And I am so excited, you have no idea. So, to celebrate, I am making a bunch of twoshot fanfics with my favorite characters getting and playing the game. So, to start, it's going to be Hannah first part is going to be Miley and Lilly going to Gamestop and getting Lilly's pre-ordered copy of the game. Miley isn't going to like to stand in line for a while. Let's see what happens.**

"Miley! Let's go! I want to get there before the line gets too long!" Lilly said, pulling her girlfriend to their car. Miley sighed. Lilly had been going on for weeks about how excited she was for _Lego The Lord of the Rings_, the new video game that she had pre-ordered. While Miley was happy that Lilly was so excited, she also didn't think that Lilly was of the right age range to play or even be interested with the game. But, she didn't say anything, she just followed Lilly to their car. The two girl's drove to _Gamestop, _with Lilly giggling and bouncing up and down. Miley smiled and shook her head as she watched her girlfriend. No matter what anyone said, Lilly was a kid at heart. The two of them got to their local _Gamestop _and stopped. Miley sighed.

"Lil, it's packed. I don't think we'll be able to find a parking space," she said. They drove around, trying to find a parking space. Suddenly, Lilly pointed and squealed,

"Right there! Miley! There's a parking space! It's right in front!" Miley nodded and said,

"I see it, Lilly Bear, I see it." She pulled into the parking space and parked the car.

"Okay, you ready?" Miley asked. Lilly opened her purse, took out the zip-lock bag that she had the game receipt in. She checked on it and smiled. She put it back in her purse and nodded. Miley smiled. The two got out of their car and walked into the store. Lilly smiled as she looked around at all the different games. She stepped up to the counter and smiled. The store clerk smiled and asked,

"Hi, can I help you?" Lilly nodded.

"Yes, I'm here to pick up my copy of _Lego Lord of the Rings_," she said. The clerk nodded and asked,

"Do you have the receipt?" Lilly nodded and handed it to the clerk. Lilly watched as Miley walked around and looked at all the other games. The clerk typed something on his computer and smiled. He reached behind the counter and pulled out a brand new copy of _Lego The Lord of the Rings_. As soon as Lilly got it in her hands, she was squealing like a little girl. The clerk chuckled.

"You know, since you pre-ordered it, you get some special stuff," he said. Lilly looked up confused. The clerk produced a small package out of the counter and handed it to Lilly. Lilly turned it over and found that it was an exclusive Elrond Lego minifigure. She couldn't believe it. The clerk rung up the game and handed the receipt to Lilly. He put the game and minifigure in a bag and handed it to Lilly.

"Miley, I'm done," Lilly said. Miley smiled.

"Hold on, Lilly Bear. I'm going to get something," she said. Lilly smiled.

"Don't take too long." She headed out to the car and waited for her girlfriend. Five minutes later, Miley emerged with a Gamestop bag. She got in the car and closed the door.

"What'd you get?" Lilly asked. Miley pulled her item out of the bag and showed Lilly. Lilly gasped. Miley pulled out the strategy guide for _Lego The Lord of the Rings_.

"You can't go on an adventure without a map," she said, smiling. Lilly leaned over and kissed her, showing her just how much she loved her.

"Thank you," she said. Miley smiled.

"Now, let's get back home so you can play your new game," she said. Lilly giggled. The car started and they both pulled away from the parking lot, both wanting to get back home as soon as possible.

**Well,****that's the first part. The next part will be Miley and Lilly playing a few parts of the game. Tune back next time. Bye. **


End file.
